Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, photoelectric generation, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of communications, power conversion, networks, computers, entertainment, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor packages may be made with several active semiconductor components, discrete passive components, and integrated passive devices (IPDs) packaged together into a single-package system, sometimes known as a system-in-package (SiP) module. SiP modules offer higher density and enhanced electrical functionality relative to traditional semiconductor packaging.
The active and passive components of a SiP module are mounted to a substrate for structural support and electrical interconnect. The substrate and components are encapsulated for environmental protection. The encapsulant at the top surface of the package is generally planarized to make a block shaped package. Because the top surface is flat across the devices, the encapsulant surface must be at least as high as the tallest component within the SiP module. When taller components are used, more encapsulant is required across the entire device, even over shorter components. Encapsulant is wasted over shorter components, and semiconductor devices are made physically larger than necessary. Therefore, a need exists for SiP modules, and methods of forming, taking advantage of unused package space over shorter components.